A Cry for Help
by Mandirrr
Summary: "She pulled the knife across her forearm slowly, testing the pain. It was nothing compared to the pain she felt in her heart..." Dark. Sonamy. Oneshot. Rated T for gore and alcohol usage.


**She woke to a scream. A cold blood chilling scream. She could feel her every nerve tense, she felt her entire body brace for a hit. That's when she saw him. The horrifying figure in the mirror. The evil eyes of the serpent….the terrified eyes of her mother…the innocent eyes of her sister….the screams…she heard the screams. The screams of her sister, her mother... Was it fate? A mere coincidence? Her father called it a murder. She wasn't so sure. **

**Sonic was the first to know. The first to know about her terrors. Each night he heard her screams; Each night he snuck into her apartment and slept on her pink, girlish couch, waiting for the screams. Every time, he would rush into her room and wake her with a kiss. He would lay talking to her, telling her it would be okay, until she fell asleep. He'd be gone in the morning, without a trace. She'd never know he was there. She would be convinced it was just another dream…**

**Sonic**

Sonic sprinted through the heart of Station Square, with only one thing on his mind. Those beautiful emerald eyes, that beautifully made face, her beautiful soft lips…Amy. She was all he could think about these days. Every time he heard her screams, he swore he felt physical pain. He knew she was slipping away. He knew she was slipping down into a depression and no one, not even himself, could stop her.

He wanted to repair her delicate soul. Hell, he wanted to be apart of her! He wanted to be one with her, he wanted to hold her; he wanted to lay in the same bed with her every night, and he wanted to be able to call her, his. As he ran, he thought deeper and deeper about her. He was done. No more hiding, no more lying. He was going to tell her how he felt, no matter what.

"I love you Amy," He said to himself. "and I'm finally going to show you."

**Amy**

She told herself she'd never stoop this low. She'd never let herself do this. _Stupid girl,_ she thought, fingering the knife, staring at her reflection on the blade. She pulled it across her forearm slowly, testing the pain. She barely winced. She repeated her action several times, all in parallel lines, scattered from her wrists to her elbow.

"Why am I doing this?" She asked herself out loud, miserably.

_Because you have nothing to live for now, _Her self-conscious seemed to answer.

Tears began to form in her eyes, and one escaped, rolling down her cheek. She wiped it away, sniffling slightly. She took the small shot of vodka sitting on her nightstand and poured it on her arms. She barley felt the burning sensation. It felt more good than bad. As she went to set the shot glass back on the nightstand, she saw the framed picture of her family. She sighed.

"I miss you ma. And Abby. I wish you were here." She said absently.

**Sonic**

Sonic was approaching Amy's apartment building. When he arrived in front of it he pressed Amy's room number and waited, impatiently for her to buzz him up. A few seconds later, her voice came over the intercom, "Go away. I'm not in the mood to see anyone right now."

"Amy, it's me." Sonic replied, desprate to talk to his love.

No reply. Sonic frowned. He walked around the side of the building, and tried to determine where Amy's window would be. He knew she was on the last floor, third room down on the left. He was on the left side…then he saw pink curtians in the third window from the front of the complex. _That's it, _Sonic thought to himself. He looked on the ground, and located a small stone to throw at it…and found nothing remotely small. He sighed, backed as far away from the wall as possible, and ran full speed at it. The next thing anyone knew, he was standing ontop of Amy's apartment building, leaning over the edge, knocking on her window.

**Amy**

Amy heard a knocking on her bedroom window. She cursed under her breath, and looked around for a jacket to cover her…recent occupation. She slipped on a black sweater over her black torn tee shirt, threw the knife into her nearby nightstand's drawer, walked over to the window and unlatched it.

"Hey there stranger." A farmiliar voice cooed.

"Sonic, I knew it was you." Amy said in a monotone voice, pulling her sleeves down over her hands uncomfortably.

"Back up a bit Ames, I'm coming in." Sonic warned happily.

Amy took a few steps back, and sat on her bed. In the next few seconds-(True to his word)-Her cobalt colored hero flew in through her window, executing a couple summersaults on her floor and standing up to look at her, wearing the most nervous grin she'd ever seen.

"Amy…" He started, looking into her emerald green eyes.

"Yes?" Amy asked, in an exasperated tone.

"Um…I..I need to tell you something." Sonic replied, eyes darting around. "Amy, what is that?" Sonic asked pointing at the shot glass sitting next to her on the nightstand.

"Oh, it's nothing.." Amy said nervously, opening a drawer and depositing the shot glass into it.

"No Ames, I think it's something." Sonic replied, in a worried tone.

He walked over to the stand, opened the drawer and pulled the glass out, as well as the pocket knife Amy had used earlier.

"Why…why do you have this?" Sonic asked, forgetting about the shot glass completely.

"For…miscellaneous reasons." Amy replied shortly, taking the knife from Sonic and pocketing it.

"Amy, I feel like you aren't tell me something," Sonic said cautiously, sitting on the bed next to her, and taking her hands. "What's wrong Ames? Why aren't you ever leaving your apartment? Why won't you talk to me like you used to? Hell, why are you wearing black?" he asked, picking up her sleeve.

It was just enough for him to see the first scar. Just far enough for him to learn her secret.

"Amy…what is this?" Sonic asked, tears forming in his eyes. Amy looked away, biting her lip in shame as he pulled up her sleeve, revealing all of her self inflictions. "Ames…why?" Sonic asked, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Sonic…it's nothing…just…stupidity." Amy said a few seconds later, tearing up herself.

"No Amy Rose," Sonic replied. "It's not. It's you crying out for help."

Amy shed a few tears and nodded, as Sonic continued to stare at her scar covered arm. They sat like this, for a couple moments, until Sonic decided she need to hear him tell her the truth, _now._ He lowered his face to her arm, and kissed her wrist, continuing all the way up her arm. When he reached her shoulder he kissed her cheek, then drew back, staring into those gorgeous emerald eyes once more.

"Amy, I love you. I want to be here for you in this time your going through. I want to be your shoulder to cry on. And I want these," He said gesturing at her arm with his eyes, "to stop honey. I want you to be mine. I want to be able to hold you at night. I want to be one with you Ames…"

Her solemn expression broke into a huge smile.

"Oh Sonic…" Amy said starting to sob. Sonic pulled her into his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Amy…lay down my love. You need some rest." Sonic said, pulling back her pink sheets and placing her underneath them.

She repositioned herself and looked up at him. "Sonic?"

"Yes honey?" He asked as he pulled the window back down and latched it.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Amy asked, her eyes pleading him to stay.

"Sure Ames." He replied kissing her on the cheek. "I'll go get set up on the couch-"

"No you won't." Amy said smiling, a twinkle in her vibrant green eyes. "Your sleeping right here, next to me. Like you have been for the last three weeks."


End file.
